


How to Impress Your Muggleborn Lover; Texting edition.

by LittleBozSheep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brief Ron/Blaise/Neville, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, HP Triad!Fest, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humour, Muggle Technology, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sassy Draco, Swearing, Texting, Texting text fic, Triad - Freeform, group chats, maybe swearing, positive reinforcement, so brief you might miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: It has been a couple of months since Hermione had started using positive reinforcement to get her partners to use Muggle technology. So far, it was getting some humorous responses. This month, they had started texting, and Draco was determined not to be beaten by Pansy again.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 62
Collections: HP Triad!Fest





	How to Impress Your Muggleborn Lover; Texting edition.

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Triad Fest, as soon as I saw this prompt I just had to write it, I loved this prompt so much;
> 
> Prompt #26  
> Prompter: Harrypotterfanfictionwriter  
> Rating: Any  
> Pairing: Hermione/Pansy/Draco  
> Prompt: Hermione teaches Pansy and Draco the use of Muggle technology. Each time they get it right, they receive a kiss as a reward from her.  
> ~
> 
> Rated Teen for swearwords. 
> 
> ~  
> Huge thank you to [CheekyTorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah), [A_reader_and_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer) & [Marchono Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/profile) for giving me motivation and ideas for this fic  
> Also Thank you to [Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/pseuds/Thunder_of_Dragons/works) for Betaing & helping to come up with a name.  
> <3

Harry / Ron / Hermione Chat. 

[14:32] -  **Harry** **  
** How's the muggle technology lessons going Mione? 

[14:33] -  **Hermione** **  
** I’ve got to say Neville’s idea of positive reinforcement was genius.    
We are focusing on text messages right now.

[14:33] -  **Ron** **  
** You’ve only just got to text messages? You started months ago 

[14:36] -  **Hermione** **  
** Well, it took them well over a week to work out how to turn it on...

[14:36] -  **Ron** **  
** You’re going to send us screenshots of their mistakes right? 

[14:36] -  **Hermione** **  
** Ronald

[14:40] -  **Harry** **  
** Yes, she will 

[14:40] -  **Hermione** **  
** Come on, they are trying their hardest.

[14:40] -  **Harry** **  
** Mione

[14:45] -  **Hermione** **  
** Yes, I will send screenshots,    
But can you please act supportive in person? 

[14:45] -  **Harry** **  
** I can hear the eye roll from here

[14:45] -  **Ron** **  
** We always do

[14:46] -  **Hermione** **  
** Like last weekend in the Leaky Cauldron? 

[14:46] -  **Harry** **  
** That was brilliant 

[14:47] -  **Ron**   
(Laughing emoji) 

~~

Hermione / Pansy / Draco Chat. 

[14:33] -  **Hermione** **  
** Good Morning my lovelies, this month we will be looking at text messages. The first person to read this and work out how to reply gets two kisses.

[15:52] - **Pansy**   
gdsnc 

[15:58] -  **Draco** **  
** Hi 

[16:00] -  **Hermione** **  
** Ohh, Pansy replied first, but Draco replied with a word.

[16:05] - **Pansy**   
Wh?

[16:05] -  **Hermione** **  
** Oh, nice use of punctuation.

[16:12] -  **Draco** **  
** It’s not even a full word

[16:12] -  **Hermione** **  
** I’m going to say 2 kisses for Pansy and 1 kiss for Draco. 

~ Next day ~

[07:47] -  **Pansy**   
Hel   
Kko   
Wjy doetgis n   
Oy wort

[08:00] -  **Hermione** **  
** Are you okay, Pansy? 

[08:29] -  **Pansy** **  
** Ahhh i wantws to back words 

[08:45] -  **Draco** **  
** Why is this thhing so annoyinging.

[10:10] -  **Pansy** **  
** My phone hates my nails,    
Can I get another one? 

[10:41] -  **Draco**   
If Pansy geys a new phone, I want obe. 

[10:48] -  **Draco** **  
** Why do we have to type ?   
Cant we just tell it what to do ?

[10:50] -  **Hermione** **  
** No one is getting a new phone. Your phones are working perfectly fine. 

.

[14:00] -  **Hermione** **  
** Weekly Scores on the doors Draco 13 : 8 Pansy

[14:29] -  **Pansey** **  
** Why is Draco 5 ahead of me???

[14:29] -  **Hermione** **  
** Draco worked out how to turn the phone on first.

[14:36] -  **Pansey** **  
** Yes, but I sent the first text!

[14:53] -  **Draco**   
You also blew up your phone several times. 

[15:14] -  **Pansey** **  
** It wouldn’t listen to me,    
I told it what would happen but it still ignored me.

  
  


~

**~~ Whats upp? ~~**

~

  
  


Hermione / Pansy / Draco Chat. 

[13:26] -  **Hermione** **  
** Morning my gorgeous partners, your next task is to find my new message and reply to the question.

[13:30] -  **Draco** **  
** There’s more than one way to send a message on this?

[13:33] -  **Pansy** **  
** I feel like you sabotaged our phones when you borrowed them earlier

[13:33] -  **Hermione** **  
** I am merely testing your knowledge. It’s all topics we’ve covered in person.

[14:45] -  **Pansy**   
No messages are coming through 

[14:53] -  **Draco**   
It’s not in this area 

[14:59] -  **Pansy**   
What on earth is that supposed to mean?    
Dracooooo

[15:13] -  **Pansy**   
Oh, I found it!    
On Whatsupp!   
But my reply won’t send 

[15:13] -  **Hermione** **  
** Seems like you’ve forgotten a step 

[15:17] -  **Pansy** **  
** Hermione, you are being mean 

[15:40] -  **Draco**   
Have you got mobile data turned on? 

[15:50] -  **Pansy**   
Yes, I’m using it now, so it’s turned on 

[16:20] -  **Draco**   
Mobile data, not the mobile phone 

[16:40] -  **Pansy**   
Sweet first to reply! 

[16:40] -  **Hermione** **  
** Actually... 

[16:40] -  **Draco** **  
** Goddam you Pansy 

[16:43] -  **Pansy** **  
** Tehehe, all the kisses for Me 

Hermione / Draco Chat. 

[16:43] -  **Hermione** **  
** What are you doing, Draco? 

[16:49] -  **Draco** **  
** I have no clue what you are talking about 

[16:50] -  **Hermione** **  
** We both know you replied to that 3 hours ago. 

[16:52] -  **Draco** **  
** I have no idea what you mean 

[16:52] -  **Hermione** **  
** Hmmmmm 

~

Ron / Draco Chat.

[10:32] -  **Ron** **  
** Booo 

[11:00] -  **Draco** **  
** What do you want? 

[11:00] -  **Ron** **  
** I know who you are, Draco... 

[11:05] -  **Ron** **  
** Ahha! I see you are too scared to reply.   
I don’t blame you.    
A complete stranger texting you,    
Knowing your life details.    
Such as how you use twice as many skin products as Hermione   
It must be terrifying not knowing who I am… 

[11:08] -  **Draco** **  
** Ron, I know it’s you 

[11:08] -  **Ron** **  
** What? How? 

[11:15] -  **Draco** **  
** Hermione put your number in our phones 

[11:15] -  **Ron** **  
** Oh. 

[11:17] -  **Draco.** **  
** Want to help me work out this muggle thing so we can wind Pansy up? 

[11:18] -  **Ron.** **  
** Like troll Pansy? 

[11:23] -  **Draco.** **  
** How dare you call my girlfriend a troll!

[11:23] -  **Ron.** **  
** NOOOOOOOO   
Internet troll, it means someone who winds people up

[11:25] -  **Draco.** **  
** So not an actual troll? 

[11:25] -  **Ron.** **  
** There are no trolls in the muggle world. 

[11:29] -  **Draco.** **  
** Why do they get away with living with no trolls?!

  
  


~

**~~ Ring Tone ~~**

~

  
  


Hermione / Pansy / Draco Chat. 

[12:00] -  **Draco** **  
** Pansy, why does my phone keep playing Pretty Woman when Hermione rings me? 

[12:03] -  **Pansy** **  
** HAHAHAHA 

[12:03] -  **Pansy** **  
** No wait, 

[12:06] -  **Pansy** **  
** Lmao. 

[12:09] -  **Draco** **  
** I think you mean ROFL. 

[12:09] -  **Hermione** **  
** Both are correct in this topic, Plus one kiss each. 

~

Harry / Ron / Hermione Chat. 

[12:10] -  **Hermione** **  
** They’ve worked out how to change ring tones :’) **  
** Pansy’s set Draco’s to Spice Girls - Wannabe. 

[12:11] -  **Harry** **  
** When are you covering SnappyTalk? Can we have their account details?

[12:12] -  **Ron** **  
** Harry, we need to pretend we are stuck in their phones. 

[12:12] -  **Harry** **  
** Ahh, the common issue with muggle technology, you might end up stuck inside the phone never to leave because we can’t use magic on muggle stuff!. 

[12:13] -  **Ron** **  
** This is going to be so much fun

[12:13] -  **Harry**   
Do you think the twins will have anything to help us? 

[12:14] -  **Ron**   
Good idea, I’ll ask them now. 

[12:14] -  **Hermione** **  
** Guys, I’m trying to be proud.    
Never mind. I’ll text Ginny, at least she’ll understand. 

Hermione / Pansy / Draco Chat. 

[14:00] -  **Hermione** **  
** Weekly Scores on the doors Draco 16 : 11 Pansy

[14:04] -  **Pansy** **  
** Why is Draco ahead? I've defeated him in everything so far. 

[14:05] -  **Draco** **  
** And yet you are still so far behind 

[14:05] -  **Pansy** **  
** She loves me more tho, sooo 

[14:06] -  **Hermione** **  
** You know it’s not really a competition, right? 

  
  


~

**~~ Screenshot. ~~**

~

  
  


Hermione / Pansy / Draco Chat. 

[09:00] -  **Hermione** **  
** Surprise Challenge Time! :)  **  
** The first to send me a Screenshot gets three Kisses.

[09:00] -  **Pansy** **  
** Three? 

[09:01] -  **Hermione** **  
** I’m feeling generous. 

[09:05] -  **Pansy** **  
** *Sends screenshot - of current conversation*

[09:05] -  **Draco**   
Why are all my messages under “Tom Felton wannabe”? 

[09:08] -  **Pansy** **  
** Admit it, you wish you were a famous actor like him? 

[09:09] -  **Draco** **  
** Please, he wishes he was as good looking as me

[09:10] -  **Pansy** **  
** **(** emoji) 

[09:10] -  **Hermione** **  
** Nice Emoji use! +1 kiss. 

[09:13] -  **Draco** **  
** *Sends screenshot - Drunk blur photo of the group*

[09:14] -  **Pansy**   
Where did you get that photo?!?   
Draco!!!    
You promise to delete it!

[09:14] -  **Draco**   
I’m still learning to use this thing, I don’t know how to delete. 

[09:15] -  **Hermione** **  
** Not sure when you took that photo, however, I’m going to side with Pansy.    
We look awful in that.    
Please delete it.

[09:17] - **Pansy**   
You are the best LOL

[09:17] -  **Hermione** **  
** Pansy, what does LOL mean? 

[09:18] -  **Pansy**   
Lots of love 

[09:18] -  **Hermione** **  
** No, ily would be the correct term to use here.

[09:19] -  **Draco**   
LOL. 

[09:19] -  **Hermione** **  
** As childish as that is, good use of the word, 1 Kiss to Draco. 

[09:21] -  **Draco**   
Thx Bae

[09:21] -  **Hermione** **  
** Where are you learning all this, Draco? 

[09:22] -  **Draco** **  
** Self Research

[09:23] -  **Pansy**   
Cheating. 

[09:25] -  **Draco**   
Bye, Felicia

  
  


~

**~~ Messages? ~~**

~

  
  


Pansy / Hermione chat.

[12:58] -  **Pansy** **  
** Why aren’t you replying to my messages? (Crying Emoji)

[12:59] -  **Hermione** **  
** Which message? 

[13:03] -  **Pansy** **  
** The ones about tomorrow.   
Wait.  **  
** Wait, where did my earlier message go? 

[13:09] -  **Hermione** **  
** That’s on what’s upp. 

[13:09] -  **Pansy** **  
** Ugh, why do the letters need to come to several intrays?    
Hermione comfort me. Muggle technology hates me (Cry Emoji)

  
  


~

**~~ Muggle objects ~~**

~

  
  


Pansy / Draco Chat. 

[08:40] -  **Pansy**   
So I was thinking. 

[08:40] -  **Draco** **  
** Ouch, don’t hurt yourself. 

[08:42] -  **Pansy**   
Har har, you dick, 

[08:43] -  **Draco** **  
** You love it. 

[08:43] -  **Pansy**   
I do, but I also love Hermione, which brings me back to my idea. 

[08:45] -  **Draco** **  
** I’m listening. 

[08:45] -  **Pansy**   
We are getting too good at this technology stuff. Maybe we should pretend to be bad. 

[08:46] -  **Draco** **  
** So Hermione can continue teaching us stuff? 

[08:47] -  **Pansy**   
Exactly. Cause as we both know, if it’s one thing Hermione loves more than us, it’s teaching people stuff. 

[08:47] -  **Draco** **  
** I’m still listening, please continue. 

[08:48] -  **Pansy**   
That’s it.    
That’s as far as I’ve got. 

[08:49] -  **Draco** **  
** Right.    
What are you thinking, using muggle technology or muggle objects? 

[08:50] -  **Pansy**   
Object. That way we can go out shopping this weekend!   
We could ask really stupid questions and get Hermione to explain the muggle way of doing things. 

~~ 

Draco/Ron Chat.

[11:00] -  **Draco** **  
** Have you seen this!    
Ron    
Ron    
Ronald

[11:01] -  **Ron** **  
** You know, I regret texting you now

[11:05] -  **Draco** **  
** But look    
*Attached photo of suitcase*   
Muggles have wheels on their trunks!    
They don’t use magic to move it, they use themself! And have created wheels   
Wheels, Ron! Wheels. 

[11:08] -  **Ron** **  
** Huh, I think I preferred you when you were an evil git at school. 

[11:10] -  **Draco** **  
** Wheels! 

Draco / Pansy Chat. 

[11:10] -  **Draco** **  
** Wheels. 

[11:13] -  **Pansy** **  
** I know! Crazy

[11:14] -  **Draco** **  
** Ron doesn't think it's cool. 

[11:14] -  **Pansy** **  
** Ron’s an idiot.    
Self input moving wheels.

[13:45] -  **Draco** **  
** Muggle Wheels!

  
  


~

**~~ SnappyTalk ~~**

~

  
  


Hermione / Pansy / Draco Chat. 

[11:20] -  **Hermione** **  
** So I want you both to take a selfie with a SnappyTalk filter on it and send it to the group. First gets 1 kiss, but the funniest photo gets 3 kisses.

[12:22] - **Pansy**   
*Attached photo*  
Look at Me! I’m Sir Parkinson. 

[12:24] -  **Hermione** **  
** **(** Laughing emoji) 

[12:26] -  **Draco** **  
** How did you do that?!?! 

[12:27] -  **Pansy** **  
** I don’t know, the muggle app came up with the option! 

[12:27] -  **Draco** **  
** How does that even work? Are you a man right now? 

[12:28] -  **Pansy** **  
** No, I’m me! But the screen shows me as a man! 

[12:29] -  **Draco** **  
** Like a Disillusionment Charm crossed Polyjuice Potion?

[12:29] -  **Pansy** **  
** “How do they get Polyjuice inside the screen?”

[12:31] -  **Draco** **  
** Do muggles even have Polyjuice? 

[12:32] -  **Pansy** **  
** No, they don’t!    
But how can I be a man? 

[12:32] -  **Hermione** **  
** **(** Laughing emoji)    
Muggle Magic! 

Scores on the doors, Pansy 18 : 16 Draco

  
  


~

~~  **Date Night~~**

~

  
  


Hermione / Draco / Pansy Chat.

[11:00] -  **Draco**   
Hermione, me and Pansy are here, where are you? 

[11:01] -  **Hermione**   
Ahh, well, I thought we could combine our date night & muggle lessons together. 

[11:02] -  **Pansy**   
Evil.    
Why don’t you love us? 

[11:06] -  **Hermione** **  
** You know I love you both.   
But   
This week's lesson is I want you both to get the tube to Picadilly station, and I'll meet you at Exit 2.    
Your reward is a fabulous meal. 

[11:15] -  **Pansy**   
Aww, not the tube, that place is impossible

[11:20] -  **Hermione**   
We’ve done the tube before,    
I believe in you both <3

  
  


Draco / Ron Chat. 

[11:20] -  **Draco** **  
** Belp. 

[11:20] -  **Ron** **  
** Belp? 

[11:27] -  **Draco** **  
** I hit enter too soon, this is important.   
Do you know a thing called ‘the tube’? 

[11:27] -  **Ron** **  
** Lols yes. 

[11:29] -  **Draco** **  
** How does one use it? 

[11:29] -  **Ron** **  
** With great difficulty, I normally get Hermione to help. 

[11:32] -  **Draco** **  
** She’s set the challenge. 

[11:35] -  **Ron** **  
** Oh, you're buggered.  **  
** Once me and Harry got onto the circle line, it took us four hours to get off.    
Granted we were pissed

[11:50] -  **Draco** **  
** None of this helps us.    
Never mind. Pansy flirted with the woman, we are getting a taxi instead. 

  
  


~

**~~ Better version of you ~~**

~

  
  


Draco/Ron Chat:

[16:45] -  **Draco** **  
** Do you know Luna’s mobile number?   
Pansy wants her own version of you.

[16:46] -  **Ron** **  
** Her own what?

[16:47] -  **Draco** **  
** You know, you, but for her 

[16:47] -  **Ron** **  
** I repeat, what?

[16:49] -  **Draco** **  
** That person you shout muggle things to.

[16:49] -  **Ron** **  
** Wait a minute, are you only messaging me because I’m helping you win that stupid bet? I thought we were friends. 

[16:55] -  **Draco** **  
** No, you don’t. You hate me for stealing your girlfriend.

[16:57] -  **Ron** **  
** First, I broke up with her   
Second, I’m more than happy with my partners, who I will send after you.   
Third, we are friends and I know it. 

[16:59] -  **Draco** **  
** Hu-huh.   
Luna’s number? 

[16:59] -  **Ron** **  
** Admit we are friends. 

[17:00] -  **Draco** **  
** Never mind. I’ll ask Blaise in person when I see him next

  
  


~

**~~Group Chats. ~~**

~

  
  


Hermione / Pansy / Draco Chat

[09:00] -  **Hermione** **  
** This week’s Task is a big one. 

[09:01] -  **Pansy** **  
** That’s what she said ….. 

[09:02] -  **Draco**   
(Laughing face Emoji)

[09:02] -  **Hermione** **  
** I want you both to create your own group chat with 5 different people in them.    
You can not use each other or me within those 5 people.

[09:03] -  **Pansy**   
Eurm Hermione, why has my phone only got 2 contacts on it.   
Being You & Draco. 

[09:03] -  **Hermione** **  
** Well, you see, I thought it wouldn’t be a very hard task if you just had to create a group chat.    
So you’ll need to ask people for their number, add it to your phone, then create a group chat, and send a screenshot of the group chat. The winner gets 5 kisses. 

[09:04] -  **Pansy**   
Aww Hermione it’s so kind of you to plan this in time with my weekly girls coffee morning (Kissing emoji) 

[09:04] -  **Draco** **  
** That’s cheating. 

[10:05] -  **Pansy** **  
** Heads up, Draco. Millie & Tracy just gave me their numbers, only three more to go!   
Daphne wouldn’t give me her number, still bitter her sister wasn’t good enough for you, Draco. Lols   
Oh, I just remembered Luna’s number!    
I’m loving this task! 

  
  


Ron/Draco Chat.

[10:10] -  **Draco** **  
** Ron, can I have Blaise, Harry, Neville and Crabbe’s mobile numbers? 

[10:11] -  **Ron** **  
** I thought Hemione deleted my number from your phone? 

[10:15] -  **Draco** **  
** She did, but I memorised it. 

[10:15] -  **Draco** **  
** So the numbers? 

[10:17] -  **Ron** **  
** Ummm I’ll think about it. 

[10:17] -  **Draco** **  
** Ron. 

[10:20] -  **Ron** **  
** *Investigating nails* I’ll consider it. 

[10:20] -  **Draco** **  
** You are useless.    
Seriously, Pansy’s already got 3 people’s numbers! 

[10:30] -  **Ron** **  
** Trolololol

  
  


Pansy’s awesome, amazing, fans.

[10:23] -  **Pansy** **  
** Hi Everyone! (Waving Emoji) 

[10:25] -  **Millie**   
Hi!

[10:26] -  **Tracy**   
Hello!

[10:27] -  **Luna**   
Good Mid-solstice day! 

[10:29] -  **Greg** **  
** Am I the only guy here? 

[10:36] -  **Ginny**   
How did you even get my number? 

[10:38] -  **Pansy** **  
**

*Takes a screenshot of the conversation*

Draco’s Great people chat. 

[11:45] -  **Draco** **  
** Good Morning all,    
Welcome to my group chat. While not all of you deserve a place, Ron, I’m glad you can join me. 

[11:46] -  **Ron**   
Blaise, Neville, defend my honour!

[11:46] -  **Blaise**   
Shame you don’t have any honour to protect (Shrugging-person Emoji)

[11:50] -  **Neville**   
Hi Everyone! 

[11:53] -  **Crabbe**   
Why’s Greg not part of this chat? 

[11:54] -  **Ron**   
Crabbe, you going to the all you can eat competition this Sunday? 

[11:46] -  **Crabbe**   
You bet!   
You entering?    
I’m taking you down if you are. 

[11:47] -  **Draco** **  
** *Takes a Screenshot of the conversation*

  
  


  
  


Hermione / Pansy / Draco Chat.

[11:48] -  **Draco** **  
** *Attached screenshot*   
Success. 

[11:49] -  **Pansy** **  
** Wow… all you can eat buffet.

[11:53] -  **Draco** **  
** Still beat you!    
All the kisses for me 

[11:56] -  **Pansy** **  
** *Attached screenshot*

[11:56] -  **Hermione** **  
** How did you get Ginny’s phone number Pansy?

[11:59] -  **Pansy** **  
** Oh that’s just a joke between us two

[12:00] -  **Hermione** **  
** Uh-huh…   
Draco still wins! 5 Kisses,    
But seeing as you both completed the task in less than 3 hours you can both have an extra kiss (Kiss emoji)

Scores on the doors, Draco 21 : 18 Pansy

  
  


~

~~  **Fly away ~~**

~ 

  
  


Draco / Pansy Chat: 

[07:59] -  **Draco** **  
** Hermione is stressed. 

[08:00] -  **Pansy** **  
** Please we are all stressed right now. 

[08:01] -  **Draco** **  
** Shall we surprise her? 

[08:03] -  **Pansy** **  
** Surprise? 

[08:03] -  **Draco** **  
** Yes, by doing something. 

[08:10] -  **Pansy** **  
** Shopping. 

[08:13] -  **Draco** **  
** We’ve done shopping, I was thinking some sort of thing on our phones. 

[08:14] -  **Pansy** **  
** Shall we ask Ron? 

[08:16] -  **Draco** **  
** We or me? 

[08:16] -  **Pansy** **  
** You. He likes you, you two are good friends. 

[08:17] -  **Draco** **  
** We aren’t friends. I stole Hermione from him, he hates me. 

[08:17] -  **Pansy** **  
** Sureeee   
Let me know what he says. 

~~

Draco / Ron Chat. 

[08:30] -  **Draco** **  
** Pansy and I want to surprise Hermione, how do we do it? 

[08:32] -  **Ron** **  
** You don’t. Hermione doesn’t do surprises. She does control. 

[08:33] -  **Draco** **  
** She’s stressed and we want to help relax her. 

[08:34] -  **Ron** **  
** Then let her organise things. 

[08:37] -  **Draco** **  
** We’ve tried that, then she made us ride the tube alone. 

[08:38] -  **Ron** **  
** That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day. 

[08:38] -  **Draco** **  
** Ronnnn. 

[08:39] -  **Ron** **  
** Did you just do a whiny voice via text thing? 

[08:40] -  **Draco** **  
** No. 

[08:42] -  **Ron** **  
** You did. I have evidence, let’s screenshot that for later.    
Just use your lessons so far to make something. 

[08:43] -  **Draco** **  
** Make something? 

[08:44] -  **Ron** **  
** Idk,    
You know, just create things on your phone, edit photos, record music, something.    
Ask for a revision session, Hermione loves revision. 

~~

Draco / Pansy / Hermione Group Chat. 

[16:15] -  **Pansy** **  
** Tada!    
[Attached edited group photo]

[16:17] -  **Hermione** **  
** What’s this? 

[16:20] -  **Draco** **  
** A present for you. 

[16:40] -  **Hermione** **  
** Why? 

[16:43] -  **Pansy** **  
** Because we love you? 

[16:44] -  **Draco** **  
** What’s with the question mark, we know we love Hermione (Laughing emoji) 

[16:45] -  **Pansy** **  
** No, I’m questioning if that’s the answer to the question.

[16:58] -  **Hermione** **  
** Where did this photo come from? 

[17:00] -  **Pansy** **  
** We made it. What do you think? 

[17:05] -  **Hermione** **  
** It’s beautiful. Thank you.    
But wait, how did you   
Have you two been pretending to be bad at technology this entire time?

[17:06] -  **Draco** **  
** Busted. 

[17:09] -  **Pansy** **  
** Runaway 

[17:10] -  **Draco** **  
** Fly away! 

[17:12] -  **Pansy** **  
** I'll meet you in the clouds 

[17:20] -  **Hermione** **  
** Oh, you two! I do love you <3

~

**~~ Next task ~~**

~

  
  


Hermione / Pansy / Draco Chat. 

[20:23] -  **Hermione** **  
** Nice progress made, I think it’s time we cover FaceNovel. 

[20:25] -  **Pansy** **  
** Face-Novel, like make-up? 

[20:26] -  **Draco** **  
** Novels? What part of books is muggle technology? 

[20:27] -  **Pansy** **  
** Is this going to be like the toaster again? 

[20:27] -  **Draco** **  
** Please no, I’ve only just got the marmalade out of my socks.    
Muggle washing machines are rubbish. 

[20:28] -  **Pansy**   
Ayman to that. 

[20:28] -  **Hermione** **  
** It works fine when you add washing powder    
And turn it on. 

  
  


~~ The End.


End file.
